Aishiteru OC
by WhatLiesBeneath
Summary: Aimi and her Master, Alec, have a little... fun... Me and my friend wrote this one day whilst reading random sheet on Gaia.


"…Aishiteru…

Don't you know?"

He looked deeply into the eyes of his wife and ran a hand through her hair slowly, "So, What was it about loving me?" He looked up at ceiling with a questioning look on his face.

She glanced up from playing with one of her nails, "Hm? Huh? What was what?"

He looked back down, "Oh, it was nothing"

She rolled over so she was on top of him, "Oh no it was something. Now tell me, I have like, a three second memory. Master..." She said seductively after not being his pet for the longest time. Sure he still owned her but now that they were married she had been treated more like his wife, than his pet, "I want to know what you were thinking"

He looked up at her and stared lovingly into her deep ocean blue-green eyes, "Oh, you do, my pet? Well, I was thinking what you did with your time and you're...urges while I was gone. You must be pretty pent up on the inside from all that waiting."

Aimi blushed a deep crimson color, "Master... I... I hope you do not get mad at me but I have... taken my... so called 'urges' out on one of the other slaves... one who has been eyeing me for too long. It was beginning to go too far so I gave him what he wanted and then I killed him. End of story" She giggled and kissed him, "But I didn't enjoy it as much as I enjoy being with you"

He looked confused, "You...you killed another slave? Now, you know I don't approve of killing, but if he was bothering you, then I don't have a problem with it." He kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled softly and kissed him gently

She smirks, "Oh he was bothering me all right, all of that staring? Gosh it was a pain!" She kisses him delicately and then gradually becomes rougher

"Oh, you want to be rough, huh?" He laughs, Turning on her and now hovering above her, eyeing her figure. "You've gotten even more beautiful than when we last have been together." He whispers delicately, kissing her neck. He lightly went all over her body with the tips of his fingers, caressing her milky white skin. "I've forgotten how wonderful you felt."

She smiled and kissed him lightly, "Well maybe you need a reminder?"

He looked at her with dazed eyes, covered with lust, "Maybe I need more than that."

She smirks and backs you up against the wall. Aimi kisses you deeply and rubs her tongue over your lip to ask for permission to enter.

He leans against the wall, caressing her sides and kissing her back, embracing the lips he hasn't touched in ages.

She pushes herself closer to him. She pulls one leg up and leans closer to him and the wall. She slides her leg up his body and grabs one hand, and gently, places it under the outside of her thigh. She pushes her hips against him and wraps her arms around his neck. Feeling his other hand on her mid-back she smirks into the kiss and rubs against him, moaning.

He moves his hands down farther, grasping her firm buttocks and squeezing.

"A bit excited, aren't we?" He smirks, massaging her thighs, working his way towards her front. "I've missed you," He whispers into her ear, gently nipping her neck.

She ran her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, working her way up. She then grabbed the rim of his pants, running her hands toward his belt. She took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants, "You bet..." She unzipped his pants and pushed them down a bit, "I've missed you more, care to help a bit or do I need to do this myself?" She asked giggling.

She moans softly and pushes her skirt off a bit so her pink thong is showing. She moans softly. Her hand travels downward and takes a hold on his member through his boxers, it instantly springing to life. She smirks and pulls his boxers down slowly, kneeling as she does so. "My, my, my... what do we have here, It seems you've gotten bigger if I remember correctly you weren't this big last time we did this." She smirks and takes his member in her hand and squeezes it earning a moan from him, "Mm. I could have fun with this..." She put the head of his member into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it.

He moans softly, bracing the wall for support. "Don't use your tongue; you'll make me too excited..." He tries to keep upright, the sensation traveling down his legs making it hard to stand. 'She has total control right now; I've never seen this side of her.' He thinks to himself.

She moans softly and sucks on him softly. Putting a hand on his knee to keep him from falling, she pushes him against the wall. She sucks harder as her free hand fondles his balls.

He slumps down on the wall, sitting on his backside to get more comfortable. He reaches out, softly rubbing her nipples between his fingers while she works on him, leaning between his legs. "I have an idea to make this better for both of us." He pulls her away for a second, his dick making a soft, wet pop as it leaves her mouth. He grabs her sides, leaning down under her so her thong is in his face and her breasts are on his stomach. He pulls at her throng, with his fingers, playing with the prize behind the thin fabric with his tongue.

She giggled and then began sucking on him again. She moaned as she felt him playing with her. She spread her legs more so he could get better access. She moaned loudly and squeezed him harder. She sucked as hard as she could and squeezed his balls again.

He moans, feeling the skin around his dick tingle in ecstasy. He pulls the thong off, throwing it off to the side, and kisses her clit. "Man, I've missed this." He licks his fingers, pulling them up and down her slit and licking her clit.

She moaned loudly and lightly bit his member, moaning in excitement she squeezed his balls, as she got wetter.

"I love how wet you get, you taste so good." He groaned when she bit him, liking the mixture of pleasure and light pain. He moved a free hand up to her anus, playing with the outside before slipping a wet finger in. He pressed her pussy lips between his lips, nibbling them in earnest.

She moaned and then grunted a bit, tightening as he shoved a finger into her ass. She moaned again as he kissed her lower region. She sucked as hard as she could and squeezed his balls.

He felt her tighten around his finger, smiling as an idea popped into his head. "We haven't tried this yet, have we? He lowered her hips a little, licking around her ass while fingering it. He keeps playing with her pussy in the other hand, rubbing her inside with two fingers.

She moaned and shook her head, "No we haven't, I like it though. Keep going." She moaned and squeezed his balls harder. She bit the tip of his member and curled her toes.

"I don't think I keep going with you working in my dick like that." He reassessed his priorities, moving back to her pussy to make her come. He licked at her clit hard, leaving two fingers pushing in her ass steadily and the other hard fingering her hard.

She moaned as she came, sending vibrations down his member. She screamed out his name.

He leaned his head back, feeling his balls swell and contract as he came, Moaning and closing his eyes. Hot gobs of white cum came streaming out of the tip of his dick, filling her mouth.

She moaned softly and swallowed. She turned herself, cum dripping off her chin and landing in her cleavage, she moaned softly as she leaned over him. She watched him as he panted. Smirking she kissed him on the cheek, "Awe. Is Master worn out... are you already done?" She smirked.


End file.
